Verpflichtungen
by Beenie
Summary: Auf dem Weg zur Klinik wird House überfallen. Chase findet ihn schwer verletzt und muss beweisen, dass er einen passablen Erstversorger abgibt. Fortsetzung von "Im Winter". AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_Anmerkung des Autors_:** Die Story schließt an meiner ersten "**Im Winter**" an. Ich habe mich nicht an die Ereignisse der Serie per se gehalten und mir ein paar Freiheiten erlaubt, da ich zu der Zeit noch nicht alle Folgen kannte und mir die Charaktere einfach interessant vorkamen, so dass ich eine allmähliche established relationship zwischen Chase und House aufgebaut habe. Seht mir daher bitte meine OOC nach ...

**Verpflichtungen**

Zwei Tage war es her, dass Chase vom Tod seines Vaters erfahren hatte. Tage, in denen er wie im Traum gegessen, gearbeitet und sogar geschlafen hatte. Nur sein Chef, mit dem er seitdem die Wohnung teilte, erinnerte ihn durch seine Gegenwart an die grausame Realität: er war mit sechsundzwanzig Jahren Vollwaise geworden.

Das hatte sein natürlich auf den ersten Blick Schlechtes, auf den zweiten Blick jedoch auch etwas Gutes; er und der so unnahbare Klinikgott kamen sich etwas näher. Mitunter hielt er es immer noch für eine Halluzination, dass House bei ihm logierte, mit ihm das Badezimmer teilte und sich gelegentlich sogar um die Mahlzeiten kümmerte.

In der Klinik war er wie immer distanziert, spöttisch und arrogant, doch sobald sich die gläserne Tür des Princeton Plainsboro hinter ihnen schloss, war es, als kippe ein Schalter in House um, und er war ganz anders, als er ihn kennengelernt hatte. Aufmerksam, mitfühlend, verständnisvoll. Nicht dass er das nicht seinen Patienten gegenüber auch wäre, doch vor Chase – dem privaten Chase – zeigte er es gelegentlich ganz offen. Chase wusste, dass es ihn Überwindung kostete, auch er zu lernen hatte. Doch er hielt sich tapfer dabei. In den drei Tagen engeren Kontaktes gewann er nicht nur die Bewunderung des Jüngeren (der er sich seit Beginn ihrer Zusammenarbeit sicher sein durfte), sondern ein Stück weit Vertrauen. Sie waren sich ähnlich, eine Schlussfolgerung, die Chase überraschte. Beide waren verletzt, und beide versuchten, es zu verbergen.

oOo

Als der Wecker schrillte, schrak er hoch. Das Bett neben ihm war leer. Er hatte House angeboten, dort zu schlafen, doch er bevorzugte trotz seiner langen Beine das kleine Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Als Grund nannte er die Treppe, die ihm aufgrund seiner Verkrüppelung einiges abverlangte. Doch Chase mutmaßte, dass ihn seine unmittelbare Nähe verstörte.

Dennoch befiel ihn ein flaues Magengrimmen. Er stand auf und tappte hinunter in den Loft. Sämtliche Räume waren verlassen, das Bettzeug auf dem Sofa zerwühlt und schweißgetränkt, als er mit den Fingern darüber fuhr. Seltsam. Es war nicht warm in der Wohnung, er hatte den Ofen vergessen.

„House?"

Seine Stimme hallte. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch mehr Möbel anschaffen, wie House ihm geraten hatte, um den Hall zu dämpfen. Schließlich sei das kein _Arbeitslager_ mehr.

Meist fuhren sie zur selben Zeit in die Klinik. Houses Wagen stand einige Blocks weiter hinter seinem eigenen Appartement, den konnte er nicht genommen haben. Aber auch Chases Ford parkte noch auf der Straße wie üblich.

In aller Eile kleidete er sich an, putzte die Zähne und machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zum Hospital. Frühstücken konnte er in der Cafeteria, sobald er wusste, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Draußen wurde er plötzlich unschlüssig. Vielleicht war House gar nicht unterwegs zur Klinik. Vielleicht hatte er Zuhause etwas vergessen, was er nun holen wollte.

Einem Impuls folgend schlug er die Richtung zu House ein. Den Wagen ließ er stehen.

Eine Sackgasse, die von der Hauptverkehrsstraße abzweigte, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Wie sonderbar, dass sie ihm nie aufgefallen war. Offenbar führte sie zum Hinterhof eines unbewohnten, dem Verfall preisgegebenen Hauses. Vergessene Mülltonnen quollen über und verbreiteten trotz der Kälte einen übelerregenden Geruch.

Teils aus Neugier, teils aus Besorgnis und vielleicht einer Spur Intuition, die House so an ihm imponierte, schritt er die Gasse entlang bis zum erwarteten Hinterhof. Auch dort standen Mülltonnen dicht an dicht, einige ausgebrannt und achtlos umgekippt. Müll stapelte sich überall, Fliegen surrten in ihrem Paradies. Er musste sich ein Taschentuch vor den Mund halten.

„House!" rief er schrill. „Sind Sie hier?"

Eine frische Blutlache hinter einer Tonne ließ ihn aufkeuchen. Er lief darauf zu und erkannte an dem Stock, dass House in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Der Anblick seines Chefs ließ ihn zurückprallen. Unvermittelt stieß er einen entsetzten Schrei aus, der Gott sei Dank ungehört verklang. Wutverzerrt stieß er die im Weg stehenden Tonnen beiseite und kniete neben House nieder.

Sein linkes Bein blutete stark, am Kopf hatte er eine Platzwunde, und er sah wächsern aus, mit dunklen, bläulichen Schatten unter den Augen und auf den Lippen. Seine Kleidung war zerknittert und voller Schweißflecken. Rasch prüfte Chase den Puls an der Halsschlagader. Er war nicht da! Das Herz schlug nicht!

Sofort startete er eine Herzmassage, hieb regelrecht auf den leblosen Brustkorb ein, bevor er zur Atemspende überging. Er kämpfte so verzweifelt um Houses Leben, dass ihm schwummrig und schwarz vor Augen wurde.

_Nicht aufhören_, sagte er sich. _Komm, House! Komm wieder!_

Gerade als er glaubte, ihn verloren zu haben und ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen von sich gab, bewegte sich Houses verwundetes Bein reflexartig in einer Art Muskelkrampf.

Wasser strömte Chase übers Gesicht und aus allen Poren. Er hatte weder Kraft noch Atem mehr, aber er zwang sich, das Herz erneut zu stimulieren und blies House seinen stoßweise austretenden Atem in den Mund. Er hatte nur noch so wenig, dass seine Lungen brannten. Endlich, endlich spürte er eine Reaktion. Houses Lippen umschlossen seinen Mund, als wollten sie ihn auffordern, ihm noch mehr Luft zu geben.

Er mühte sich, weinte erleichtert, als er auf Houses unregelmäßige Atemzüge lauschte.

Nach ein paar weiteren Augenblicken kam House zu Bewusstsein und schlug die Augen auf. Zitternde, feuchte Finger streiften über sein Gesicht und den Hals bis hinunter zur Brust.

„Das hat aber nur medizinische Gründe, hoffe ich?"

Dünn und fremd klang seine Stimme, er erkannte sie selbst nicht wieder.

„Oh!" Chase brach fast über ihm zusammen. „O Gott!"

„Liegt nicht vor Ihnen, obwohl mich das ehrt."

Ihm war nicht nach flotten Sprüchen, doch der Junge war völlig durch den Wind und musste beruhigt werden. Am besten dadurch, dass er sich die Schmerzen nicht anmerken ließ.

Die Augen unverwandt auf House, zog Chase sein Mobiltelefon aus der Jackentasche. House richtete sich mühsam auf und schlug es ihm aus der Hand. Mithilfe seines Stocks hätte es eleganter gewirkt, aber der lag zu weit weg von ihm.

„Ich rufe in der Klinik an", erklärte Chase konsterniert. „Sie sind verletzt."

„Und Sie sind Arzt. Ich brauche die Klinik nicht. Ich habe doch Sie." Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen griff er nach Chases Arm, um sich in die Vertikale helfen zu lassen.

„House … wenn ich dort nicht anrufe, verlieren Sie womöglich Ihr Bein! Ihr -" er stockte und schluckte hart – „gesundes."

„Dann helfen Sie mir, zum Henker noch mal!"

„Ich bin kein Sanitäter", wandte Chase winselnd ein, Houses Griff tat ihm weh.

House sah ihn an, seine Lider flackerten. „Sie kriegen das hin, Chase. Nur Mut. Ziehen Sie Ihre coole Jacke aus. Sie müssen das Bein abbinden. Danach wird sie nicht mehr so cool sein, aber Sie können sie ja als Andenken hinter Glas hängen. Kommen Sie, nicht träumen! Das ist Notfallmedizin erste Lektion. Das können Sie."

Beherzt entledigte sich Chase der Lederjacke, schien es sich dann aber anders zu überlegen. „Ich drücke die Arterie gleich ab. Ohne Hilfsmittel", sagte er mit fliegendem Atem.

„Musterschüler Chase erinnert sich an sein Medizinstudium. Alle Achtung. Ich dachte, das überfordert Sie im Moment. Außerdem – auf was warten wir dann, wenn ich Ihre Hand im Bein habe? Den Weihnachtsmann? Ich plädiere für den Druckverband. Der ist sinnlicher und – man höre und staune - steriler. Hier wimmelt es von Bakterien. Und ich mag Ihre Jacke."

Seufzend gehorchte Chase. Seine Jacke würde er später nicht einmal der Altkleidersammlung vermachen können.

Seine Hände umfassten Houses Bein und drückten auf den Oberschenkelkopf. House zog scharf die Luft durch die Zähne. Der Junge hätte die Arterie sofort lokalisiert. Vielleicht wäre das doch der weniger peinigende Weg gewesen. Nur ein kurzer Schmerz statt mehrere Wellen hintereinander.

„Fester", knurrte House, Schweiß lief über sein Gesicht, er sah jetzt grau aus, seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen. „Viel fester."

„Das Gewebe stirbt ab, wenn ich fester ziehe!"

Mit energischer Demonstration zerrte House an den Ärmeln, bis er fast ohnmächtig an die Wand kippte und die Nähte der Jacke nachgaben. Der Schmerz hatte ihn aufbrüllen lassen, und Chase machte Anstalten, seine Ohren zuzuhalten, nahm die Hände jedoch rasch wieder hinunter.

„Ich telefoniere mit der Klinik", sagte er.

„Nichts da! Ich bin Ihr Patient, verstehen Sie das nicht? _Ich _habe oberste Priorität, nicht die Klinik!"

„Ohne chirurgisches Werkzeug ist der beste Arzt machtlos! Außerdem hatten Sie einen Herzstillstand und sind ein unverbesserlicher Querulant! Sie wollen mich bloß demütigen, bevor Sie sterben, denn das werden Sie, wenn ich niemanden anrufe!"

Respektvoll nickte House. Er war beeindruckt. Nicht nur von Chases Rede, sondern auch von seiner Nervenstärke, die ihm – House – allmählich entglitt. Die Schmerzen, nicht nur äußerliche, zermürbten ihn. Er bat um seinen Stock. Chase rutschte auf dem Boden herum und reichte ihn ihm.

„Ich demütige Sie nicht. Das wäre fruchtlos. Ich will Sie fordern. Ich bin kein komplizierter Fall, Chase. Mich können Sie ohne Differentialdiagnose behandeln. Glauben Sie, den Cowboys - und Indianern stand eine medizinische Ausrüstung zu Verfügung? Und trotzdem haben zumindest die Cowboys überlebt."

Er lallte bereits. Kein gutes Zeichen. Der Blutverlust hatte ihn geschwächt. Trotzdem unternahm er den Versuch, aufzustehen. Der Stock flog unter ihm weg. Geistesgegenwärtig federte Chase Houses Sturz mit seinem Körper. Beide schrien auf und lagen minutenlang keuchend und ächzend auf dem Asphalt, ehe Chase seinen Chef hochstemmte und ihn unter der Achsel stützte.

„Ich bin nicht weit gekommen, oder?"

Noch schockgezeichnet schüttelte Chase den Kopf. „Es ist nur ein Block bis zum Haus."

„Dann los!"

Sie hätten einen komischen Anblick geboten, wenn das Blut nicht gewesen wäre, das nun nicht nur von Houses Kleidung tropfte, da Chase die harmlose Platzwunde zunächst vernachlässigt hatte.

Wie zwei Saufbrüder torkelten sie die Straße entlang. Chase hoffte auf Hilfe, doch Passanten begegneten ihnen nicht; die wenigen wechselten angewidert die Straßenseite, und die Autos brausten schneller als es in der Stadt erlaubt war, an ihnen vorbei.

Chase knirschte mit den Zähnen. Mit jedem Schritt wurde House schwerer. Unterwegs hatten sie den Stock verloren, den House nicht mehr hatte festhalten können. Stattdessen umklammerte er jetzt Chases Taille und seine Schulter, er hing quasi über ihm und drückte ihn zu Boden.

Ununterbrochen redete Chase mit House. Auf ihrem kurzen Weg erkundigte er sich bestimmt an die hundert Mal, ob er noch da war. House war zäh. Er antwortete schwach, aber bei klarem Verstand.

oOo

Die Wohnung empfing sie mit wohltuender Kühle. Chase fühlte sich fiebrig und elend, als er das Tröpfeln auf dem Boden hörte. Parkettboden. Er war so stolz darauf.

Behutsam legte er House auf das Sofa. Der Transport war nicht gut gewesen für ihn. Trotz der Kraft, mit der House das Bein abgebunden hatte, schleifte die Jacke halb um seinen Knöchel.

„Sie hätten nicht laufen sollen", warf ihm Chase vor. „Ich habe Sie doch fast getragen!"

„Dachten Sie. Ich bin kein Unmensch. Sie sind – so zart gebaut, so gutaussehend – und Sie – Sie riechen gut … nach Zitrone und Kampfer und Melasse …"

Guter Gott, er redete wirr!

Sein Kopf sackte nach hinten auf das Polster.

„House! Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?"

Houses Hand umfasste hart sein Handgelenk. „Keine Klinik. Sie sind mir verpflichtet, vergessen Sie das nicht. Ich ziehe aus, wenn Sie's tun. So oder so."

„Aber was kann ich denn tun?"

„Warten. Wir warten. Und wenn ich Ihnen etwas wert bin, dann beten Sie zu Ihrem Herrgott. Aber erst, wenn ich bewusstlos bin."

_Ich muss die Blutung stillen_, dachte Chase. _Er darf das Bein nicht verlieren._

Entschlossen ging er zum Badezimmer und wusch sich die Hände.

oOo

Er war einiges gewöhnt und gewiss nicht zimperlich, hatte schon bei mehreren OPs assistiert, aber das Bein erschreckte ihn. Vielleicht weil es House gehörte. Die Arterie war nicht zu erkennen, stetig sprudelte Blut über die von Chase gewaltsam aufgerissenen Hosen.

„Ich drücke die Arterie jetzt ab", ließ er House wissen. „Das wird wehtun."

House schrie auf. Er bekam Chases Haar zu fassen und zerrte daran, während er laut ausatmete. Chase spürte Blut und Schleim an seiner Schläfe hinunter rinnen, doch er presste die Arterie so fest zusammen, wie er nur konnte. Aus reiner Selbstverteidigung schloss House die Beine. Erstaunlich, dass das rechte da mitmachte. Davor hatte Chase sich gefürchtet. Er steckte fest. Zwischen Houses Schenkeln.

Wenn nun bloß keiner hereinkam, der einen Zweitschlüssel besaß. Cameron zum Beispiel. Chase würde seines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden.

„House." Er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben, doch seine Stimme bebte, und sein Herz raste. „Ich hab sie. Es blutet nicht mehr. Sie können loslassen. Bitte."

Aufstöhnend lockerte House die Muskeln. Am liebsten hätte Chase ihn in die Arme genommen und ihn gewiegt wie ein Baby, so fertig wie er war.

„Möchten Sie – ein Schmerzmittel? Vicodin?"

Wie unkontrolliert schaukelte Houses Kopf hin und her. „Ich wollte es holen, heute Morgen. Hab's vergessen gehabt. – Ich hab es gar nicht gebraucht übers Wochenende", setzte er ein wenig verblüfft hinzu.

„Ich kann gehen!" sagte Chase, erleichtert, dass er ihm mit irgendetwas Linderung versprechen konnte. „Ich beeile mich."

„Nein. Chase. Das war gelogen. Ich hab's mir anders überlegt. Als die Kerle mir eins überbrieten, da dachte ich, wenn er mich durchkommen lässt, Ihr Gott, dann schwör' ich dem Zeug ab."

Er sprach langsam und undeutlich, aber Chase verstand ihn.

„Sie wurden überfallen."

„Hab mir das Messer selber ins Bein gerammt und den Schädel eingeschlagen. Stehen Sie nicht auf so was?"

Ehe er wusste, was er tat, legte er die Finger auf Houses Mund, aus dem der Atem pfeifend entwich. Er schien ruhiger, sobald er mit Chase in physischer Verbindung stand. Von dem Abdrücken der Arterie einmal abgesehen. Aber das hätte jeder alles andere als lustvoll empfunden.

„Nicht soviel reden. Ich find's ja ganz großartig, dass Sie entziehen möchten, aber hier – bei mir? Das muss doch jetzt nicht sein. Reicht es nicht, dass ich mich als Wundarzt bewähre?"

House stieß ein gurgelndes Geräusch aus, das ein Lachen sein mochte. Chase zuckte zusammen.

„Sie sind clever. Und klug. Wissen Sie, was man in der Klinik über Sie sagt? Dass ich Sie gut erzogen habe. Nun haben Sie die Chance, es zu beweisen. Ich konnte es nämlich nie glauben."

Trotz seiner Bewunderung für House hasste Chase ihn in diesem Moment. Selbst zwischen Leben und Tod manipulierte er seine Leute. Und nannte das Fordern. Beinahe hätte Chase gelacht. Doch der Ärger ebbte genauso schnell ab, wie er gekommen war. Das ausgezehrte Gesicht war ihm zugewandt, doch die Augen blieben geschlossen. Auf unheimliche Weise hatte es Ähnlichkeit mit dem Schmerzensmann oben in seinem Zimmer.

„Okay", ging er auf den Handel ein, der eher ein Pakt war. Was lag ihm eigentlich an House, dass er ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte? Er konnte es nicht sagen und wusste doch, dass sein Chef Recht hatte. Als Vaterfigur, die Chase auf ihn projizierte, hatte er die Trümpfe in der Hand. Um House würde Chase kämpfen, erbitterter als er um seinen eigenen Vater gekämpft hätte. House wusste das und nutzte es zu seinen Gunsten.

„Dann müssen Sie aber tun, was ich Ihnen sage."

House riss die Augen auf. Sie waren jetzt glasig, aber immer noch scharf. „Ich tue nichts. Ich bin Ihr Patient."

„Daran erinnern Sie mich jetzt schon zum dritten Mal. Der Arzt ist aber auf die Kooperation seiner Patienten angewiesen, und sagen Sie nicht, Sie würden mich belügen wie alle anderen auch. Ich habe nämlich einen entscheidenden Vorteil: ich kenne Sie besser als jeder Patient."

Houses schmale Lippen verzerrten sich zu einem Lächeln. Er klang wie aus dem Lehrbuch, der Junge. Ein nichtexistentes, das House selbst verfasst hatte.

„Eins zu Null für Sie. Ich werde brav sein. Und jetzt ohnmächtig. Nicht erschrecken, Chase. Das ist ganz normal. Nur tun kann ich dann natürlich nichts für Sie."

Tatsächlich ertappte sich Chase dabei, wie er den Kopf senkte, um für Houses Bewusstlosigkeit zu beten. Es würde ihm Schmerzen ersparen und Chase zahlreiche Nerven, die ohnehin empfindlich flatterten, auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ.

House kannte seinen Körper gut; nach etwa zwei Minuten sank er in sich zusammen und atmete fast gleichmäßig. Jetzt hätte Chase Dr. Cuddy informieren können, aber als er House betrachtete, befielen ihn Skrupel.

Er hockte sich zu ihm ans Sofa, überprüfte Puls und Herzschlag und machte sich schließlich daran, sorgfältig die Wunde am Kopf auszuwaschen, um sie dann mit einer abgekochten Nadel und Nähfaden zu nähen, wobei er leise vor sich hinsummte. Für das Bein konnte er vorerst nichts tun, aber es war fachgerecht verbunden und würde – wenn nichts Unerwartetes geschah – nicht wieder zu bluten anfangen.

Die fast meditative Tätigkeit und das Gefühl, House zu Diensten zu sein, beruhigten ihn ein wenig.

oOo

Als House kurz zu atmen aufhörte, griff er in einer Schrecksekunde doch nach dem Telefon.

Dr. Cuddys Stimme klang vertraut und so mütterlich, dass er sich nicht geschämt hätte, sich bei ihr auszuheulen.

„Ich bin's, Chase." Er schaute zu House hinüber, dessen Brustkorb sich wieder hob. Auch die Atemgeräusche waren vernehmbar.

„Dr. Chase. Ich habe Ihnen noch gar nicht – Herzliches Beileid."

Wie wahr!

„Ich kann heute nicht kommen."

„Nehmen Sie sich soviel Zeit wie Sie brauchen." Sie hatte ihn seit dem Trauerfall nicht persönlich in der Klinik gesehen. „Ich höre, House nimmt sich ein bisschen Ihrer an." Ein humorvolles, etwas rauchiges Lachen rauschte über den Äther. „Wahrscheinlich ist es eher umgekehrt der Fall. Passen Sie für mich auf ihn auf, ja?"

„Das tu' ich, Dr. Cuddy." Beinahe hätte er sie _Ma'am_ genannt.

„Chase? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles bestens", log er.

„Fein. Sie sind ein guter Junge."

Damit legte sie auf. Die Verantwortung lastete wie ein Elefant auf ihm.

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

**Verpflichtungen II**

Irgendwann musste er eingenickt sein. Es war dunkel, und er tastete nach dem Schalter des Raumfluters und stellte ihn auf Dämmerlicht. Das Röcheln stammte von House. Im Schlaf war Chases Kopf auf dessen Brust gesunken und beeinträchtigte das Atmen. Ansonsten wirkte er friedlich, er litt keine Schmerzen.

Nachdem er einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Bein geworfen hatte, erhob sich Chase und kam sich dabei uralt vor. Für Notfälle hatte er etwas Morphium in der Hausapotheke. Strenggenommen war das verboten, doch jeder, der Zugang zum Giftschrank hatte, bereicherte sich um des Kicks willen daran.

Und nur um des Kicks und der pubertierenden Angebergespräche unter Studenten und angehenden Klinikchefs willen, auf die er jetzt verzichten würde.

oOo

„Chase?" Rauh und gar nicht ironisch drang Houses Stimme zu ihm hinüber. Bildete er sich das ein, oder schwang da ein ängstlicher Unterton mit? „Sind Sie da? Chase!" Seine Hand griff ins Leere.

Chase beeilte sich, in Houses Sichtfeld zu treten und unterdrückte ein Würgen. House sah aus wie der Tod, die Haut spannte sich über seinen Wangenknochen. „Hier."

„Nehmen Sie meine Hand", flüsterte House kaum verständlich. Er tat es. Ihr Griff war stark. Chase konnte die Venen zählen, die am Gelenk hervortraten.

„Sie brauchen mich nicht festhalten", beschwichtigte er. „Ich gehe nicht weg."

„Sie gehen, wenn Sie mich nicht mehr kennen", erwiderte House rätselhaft. „Wenn ich kotze und schreie und mich in Ihrer schönen Wohnung auf dem Boden wälze."

„Das können Sie nicht", erinnerte ihn Chase. „Sie sind verletzt. Und ich würde bleiben." Stimmte das denn? Er war sich nicht mehr sicher.

House blickte starr zur Decke. Er sah ihn nicht. Wusste der Himmel, was stattdessen. Eigentlich wollte er es nicht wissen.

Tröstend strich ihm Chase über das verschwitzte Haar. Es war seltsam, weil ungewohnt, aber er kam sich sehr erwachsen vor.

„Sie sind nur ein Junge", murmelte House. „Sie haben schon jetzt die Hosen voll. Gehen Sie, Chase. Gehen Sie zu Cameron, bis das hier vorbei ist. Die nimmt Sie mit offenen Armen auf."

„Ich kann Sie nicht verlassen", protestierte Chase erregt. „Und irgendwie halten Sie sich nicht an die Regeln unserer Abmachung!"

„Abmachung? Guter Gott, ja. Vergessen Sie die." Um die Schmerzen zu minimalisieren, atmete er tief in den Bauch. „Um meinetwillen. Ich will nicht, dass Sie mich so sehen."

„Dann lassen Sie mich los."

Widerstrebend schlang er seinen Schal um den Hals. Prinzipien. Oh ja. Solange _er_ sie nicht befolgen musste.

Die Tür schlug zu. House schloss die Augen. Was hatte er getan? Der Schmerz wühlte in seinem Bein und den Eingeweiden. Als er schrie, war Chase wieder da. Sein blonder Engel. Im Schein des Fluters dominierten seine Augen das unverschämt attraktive Gesicht.

„Er ist nicht wirklich da", brummte House. „Ihr könnt mich nicht bluffen, hört ihr?"

„House." Seine Stimme war klein, fiepend fast und sehr kindlich. Nicht so, wie er sie in einer Halluzination ausgestattet hätte. „Ich hab nur die Tür zugeknallt, um Sie glauben zu machen, ich sei weg. Ich will bei Ihnen bleiben, egal was passiert."

„O Gott, Chase, nein! Ich weiß es nicht! Helfen Sie mir, Chase ..."

Abrupt setzte er sich auf und packte das Bein. Das linke diesmal. „Ich krieg' sie nicht raus ..."

„Was?" fragte Chase verwundert. „Wo raus?"

„Aus meinem Bein. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber es schmerzt höllisch. Die fressen mich von innen auf."

Chase wunderte sich, woher er die Ruhe und das Einfühlungsvermögen nahm, mit dem er antwortete. „Ich kann sie töten, wenn Sie mich lassen." Er zückte die Spritze und ließ effektvoll die überschüssige Flüssigkeit entweichen.

House verengte die Augen. Auf einmal war er wieder der kühle Analytiker.

„Ist das Morphium? – Ich sagte Ihnen doch, ich will kein Schmerzmittel. Das käme mir wie Hochverrat an Ihrem Oberboss vor. Halten Sie mich für so dämlich, dass ich Morphium nicht von einer nichtsnutzigen Injektion unterscheiden kann?"

„Bitte!"

„Nein, Chase. Da müssen Sie durch. Nehmen Sie sich ein Beispiel an mir. Und – erinnern Sie mich daran, dass Sie heimlich Morphin horten. Das ist strafbar und kann Sie Ihren Job kosten."

Ächzend zog er sich an Chase hoch, der – überrascht von Houses Gewicht – ein paar Schritte seitwärts taumelte.

„Ich muss ins Bad", keuchte House. „Schnell, sagen Sie mir, wo es ist." Chase und die Wohnung verschwammen in einem Wirbel aus Farben. Der Schmerz durchbohrte ihn, als würde man ihn vierteilen und rädern zugleich.

Er schrie wieder. Laut und gellend. Es tat ihm leid, Chase zu erschrecken, doch das Schreien machte die Qualen erträglicher, so dass er keine Rücksicht nehmen konnte.

An seiner Achsel spürte er Chases Schulter, die Hände an seiner Mitte. Der arme Junge bebte, doch er klang jetzt bestimmter. Wahrscheinlich ärgerte er sich über Houses Starrsinn, es ohne Medikamente probieren zu wollen. An seiner Stelle hätte er das auch getan.

„Ich begleite Sie. Ganz langsam. Versuchen Sie sich auf meinen Atem zu konzentrieren."

„_Ihren_ Atem? Was sind das für Psychomätzchen? Bei mir haben Sie die nicht gelernt."

„Tun Sie's einfach. Ihrer ist mir zu ungenau."

Es wirkte. Obwohl Chases Atem schwer ging vor Anstrengung, lullte er ihn in der Absicht, ihm zu lauschen, nahezu ein. Je mehr er in seinen Gedanken Chase auf Atmung reduzierte, desto weniger wurde der Schmerz.

„Sie zaubern", sagte er wie vom Blitz getroffen.

„Das ist nur ein simpler australischer Buschtrick", erwiderte Chase, in seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk. „Das Gesetz der Imitation."

„Ich ahme Sie nach …?"

„Offenbar. Hilft Ihrem Atem auf die Sprünge und mindert den Schmerz, wenn Sie sich richtig bemühen, mich zu sein."

Ein wenig grobmotorisch fuhr ihm House über das Haar und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. Nichtsdestotrotz strahlte die Geste väterlicher Stolz aus, der Chase runterging wie Honig.

„Frechdachs."

oOo

Im Bad flippte House aus. Er erbrach sich in die Dusche, weil sie es nicht rechtzeitig zur Kloschüssel schafften. Das machte ihn merkwürdigerweise ganz wild. Er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und schrie vor Schmerz und Scham, während er hektisch begann, den Druckverband um das Bein aufzudröseln.

„Nicht", bat Chase. „Es muss so bleiben, bis man operieren kann. Die Arterie ist nur provisorisch geklemmt."

„Sie werden das machen", knurrte House; er wickelte die Gaze in die eine Richtung, Chase in die andere. „Jetzt."

„Was?"

„Sie operieren dieses verfluchte Ding aus meinem Bein, bevor ich völlig den Verstand verliere."

Er meinte es ernst und war verrückt. Chase war den Tränen nah.

„Ich habe noch nie einen chirurgischen Eingriff durchgeführt. Nicht allein, und nicht unter solchen Voraussetzungen. Lassen Sie mich das nicht tun! Ich habe nicht mal Äther, um Sie zu betäuben!"

House betrachtete ihn sinnend und für einen Moment erstaunlich klar.

„Sie spritzen mir das Morphium", schlug er kompromissbereit vor. „Alkohol haben Sie ja keinen im Haus. Aber Messer, Nähzeug und geschickte Fingerchen. Mehr ist nicht nötig. Chase, hören Sie. Dieses Bein bedeutet mir mehr als mein Leben. Ich sitze im Rollstuhl, wenn es amputiert werden muss, weil Sie nicht Manns genug waren, es zu retten."

Unter einem Magenkrampf krümmte er sich und robbte zur Toilette, um sich erneut zu übergeben.

Chase sprang auf. Der Gestank war furchtbar. Er spülte die Dusche aus. Sein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren. Eine Operation unter diesen Bedingungen war Wahnsinn. Bestenfalls würde sich House eine Sepsis holen.

„Ich spreche kein Wort mehr mit Ihnen, wenn Sie sich weigern", erriet House seine Gedanken. Immer noch hing er über der Kloschüssel. „Und denken Sie an die Schuld, jedes Mal, wenn ich im Rollstuhl an Ihnen vorbeisause."

„House. Sie wissen, wie dumm das ist!"

„Aber nicht unmöglich. Ich hab Vertrauen in Sie. Scheint Ihnen gar nicht zu schmeicheln. Wie sonderbar."

Er atmete zischend und jetzt wieder mühsamer. In seiner Kehle rumorte ein Gurgeln, als er flehend Chases Arm umfasste.

„Tun Sie's. Ich verklage Sie nicht, wenn's daneben geht. Aber Sie sind meine einzige Chance. Sie haben das gut gemacht, mit der Arterie. Sie scheitern auch nicht am zweiten Schritt."

„Ich habe Angst", gestand Chase kläglich.

House nickte. „Ich auch, wenn Ihnen das ein Trost ist."

„Ich hole die Sachen."

Erschöpft ließ sich House gegen den Wannenrand fallen. Nach einer Ewigkeit erschien Chase mit einem Sortiment an Besteck, der Spritze, Nähzeug und einer Tischlampe. Unter dem Arm klemmte eine Flasche Whisky.

„Schön, dass Sie's mir gemütlich machen wollen. Ich ziehe die Spritze vor."

„Ich hab nichts anderes zum Desinfizieren", entschuldigte sich Chase und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Zuerst spritzte er House das Morphin. Er musste zweimal ansetzten, so sehr zitterte er.

„Oh. Ach so. Das wird nicht so angenehm, oder?"

Drei Minuten vergingen, in denen House allmählich abdriftete. Die Schmerzen verflüchtigen sich. Er sah Chase wie durch eine Camera Obscura auf dem Kopf, mit schwarzen Rändern um das Bild, immer kleiner wurde der Bildausschnitt, bis er ganz verschwand.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schraubte Chase die Flasche auf. Dann entfernte er den ohnehin lockeren Verband und goss eine großzügige Menge Alkohol über die Wunde. Wie unter Strom fuhr er zurück, als House brüllte und nach ihm schlug. Er hätte bewusstlos sein müssen. Stattdessen stieß er wüste Flüche gegen ihn aus, bei denen Chase die Ohren klingelten.

Eingeschüchtert drückte er sich an die Wand und starrte auf House hinunter.

„Sie von einem Wilden gezeugter Hurensohn!" Speichel spritzte über seine Lippen. „Wagen Sie es nicht, mich anzufassen! Sie wollen mich umbringen, so ist es doch? Um meinen Platz einnehmen zu können. Freuen Sie sich da bloß nicht zu früh. Ich mach' Ihnen – das Leben zur Hölle von dort, wo ich bin …"

Nicht die Worte an sich ängstigten Chase; es war die grollende, fast dämonische Klangfarbe seiner Stimme, die aus dem Abgrund seiner Seele zu kommen schien. Er atmete tief durch, reckte das Kinn und straffte die Schultern.

„Sie sind eine Memme", parierte er schroff. „Ein Kleinkind hält mehr aus als Sie. Ich will Ihnen helfen. Sie haben mich darum gebeten, und jetzt tue ich's, ob Ihnen das passt oder nicht."

Houses Züge entspannten sich, sein Blick wurde klar. Er zwang sich, den Kopf zu heben und den Arm, um Chase zu sich zu bitten. „Ich – weiß nicht, was ich rede. Sie dürfen das nicht – an sich ranlassen, verstehen Sie? Kommen Sie her, Chase. Sie sind ein guter Junge. Und ein fähiger Arzt. Lassen Sie mich nicht verbluten."

„Das hatte ich nicht vor", schniefte Chase, indem er Houses Hand ergriff und sich wieder zu ihm auf den Boden setzte.

„Ich sage nichts mehr", versprach House matt und drückte kurz und ermutigend Chases Finger. „Fangen Sie an."

Um das Dilemma des Schmerzreflexes zu vermeiden, das ihm bei der ersten Untersuchung zum Verhängnis geworden war, kniete sich Chase auf Houses rechtes Bein und fixierte es auf diese recht unkonventionelle Art. Aber was war überhaupt konventionell in seinem Badezimmer?

Er spürte eine Kontraktion der eigentlich toten Muskeln unter sich, als er den Schnitt vergrößerte und das aufklaffende Fleisch vorsichtig mit einer Gabel festhakte. Warm lief das Blut über seine Finger.

Als er einen Blick auf Houses Gesicht warf, war es ausdruckslos, fast schön in seiner Ruhe. Trotzdem ging sein Atem nicht so, wie er sein sollte. Eine Tiefschlafphase wies andere Merkmale auf.

„Sind Sie wach?"

„Nicht völlig. Ich konzentriere mich auf Ihren Atem."

„Es tut mir leid. Ich möchte Ihnen nicht wehtun."

„Ich bestehe darauf", murmelte House, erneut lief ein heftiges Zittern durch den Oberschenkel, diesmal durch den linken.

Chase meinte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Sie finden das toll?"

„Ich geil' mich richtig dran auf", erklärte House unverblümt, doch es war nicht ersichtlich, inwieweit es der Wahrheit entsprach. Ein widerlich süßlicher Geruch stieg Chase in die Nase. Die Ausdünstung der Medikamente. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht dem Brechreiz nachzugeben.

Da er die Arterie bereits freigelegt und das äußere Gewebe mit Taschentüchern tamponiert hatte, begann er vorsichtig, das millimeterdicke Gefäß zusammenzuflicken. Er musste die Lampe nah an der Wunde platzieren und die Augen furchtbar anstrengen. Die ständigen Zuckungen, jetzt auch wieder unter ihm, waren ärgerlich, denn dann blieb ihm nichts übrig, als seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen. Dennoch übte er sich in Geduld. Solange House nicht krampfte, war es in Ordnung.

„Chase." Es war keine Anrede. Eher ein lang gezogener, gedämpfter Schrei. Alarmiert richtete Chase sich auf.

„Was haben Sie?"

„Die Tiere – in Ihrem Bett – sind gefährlich. Sehen Sie sie nicht? Schlangen und Käfer …"

„Mein Bett ist sauber", versicherte Chase. „Und es steht nicht hier. Sie halluzinieren, House."

Stille.

„Aber Sie – sind da, wirklich? Sie passen auf, dass sie nicht rüberkommen …?"

„Ich bin da. Sie brauchen sich nicht zu fürchten. Mit den Biestern werde ich fertig." Er hatte sich wieder dicht über das Bein gebeugt und fuhr fort, die Haut zu vernähen. Vermutlich musste die Wunde trotz allem noch einmal operiert werden, er war nicht zufrieden mit seinem Werk.

„Singen Sie, Chase."

Jäh wandte sich Chase um.

„Sie haben gesummt, als Sie meine Platzwunde versorgt haben. Das war – schön. Singen Sie für mich."

„Das haben Sie gehört?"

„Ja. Sie sind nicht schlecht. Bitte singen Sie, oder ich schreie."

Ratlos zuckte Chase die Achseln. „Was denn? Ich bin bald fertig."

„Ich auch. Singen Sie. Irgendwas. Ich bin gerade nicht in der Lage, wählerisch zu sein."

Etwas unbeholfen am Anfang peitschte Chase seinen in der Tat recht passablen Tenor durch irische Trinklieder, Sam Cooke und Fred Astaires _They can't take that away from me_. House lauschte in einer fast verzückt zu nennenden Trance. Bei _Carrickfergus_ rannen Tränen über seine hohlen Wangen. Chase unterbrach sich.

„Weiter", befahl House. „Sie sehen nicht nur aus wie ein Engel, Sie singen sogar wie einer. Das – überrascht mich. Ihre Alltagsstimme ist nicht überragend."

Seine Assoziation brachte Chase auf eine Idee. Er hatte immer nur an House zu denken, aber keiner berücksichtigte ihn. Dass er vielleicht genauso Trost brauchte. Nun, dann würde er sich selber trösten. Sicherer nun sang er den 23. Psalm, ein altes Kirchenlied.

House zog die Brauen zusammen. Es missfiel ihm, dass Chase gerade jetzt göttlichen Beistand erflehte. Und doch berührten ihn die Worte und die chorale Melodie nach einer kleinen Weile. Flatternd öffnete er die Augen. Chase räumte auf, reinigte das Besteck und wischte das Blut auf.

Die altenglischen Verse kamen wie selbstverständlich über seine Lippen. Trotzdem erkannte House, was sie ihm bedeuteten. Wahrscheinlich waren sie ihm eingeimpft worden. Als beruhigendes Ritual in Lebenskrisen.

Er entspannte sich und überließ sich gegen seinen Willen der therapeutischen Wirkung des Textes.

Als Chase neben ihn kauerte, lächelte er schwach. Chase erwiderte das Lächeln, er machte einen erschöpften Eindruck, fast so wie er selbst. Dennoch überstrahlte das Lächeln sein Elend, wärmte House wie die Sonne.

„Danke", flüsterte House harsch und hätte ihn gerne irgendwie aufgemuntert. „Ich liebe Sie."

„Ich – mache sauber, und dann … gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer zurück."

„Ich bin noch nicht clean", warnte House. „Hier ist es besser. Außerdem sollten Sie mich jetzt nicht durch die Wohnung zerren."

„Nur zum Sofa", beharrte Chase sanft; etwas unheimlich Reifes lag in seinem Ton und der behutsamen Gestik, mit der er dem Älteren aufhalf. Erstaunlicherweise tat er das, indem er sich vor House rücklings vorbeugte und seine Arme ergriff, um ihn auf seinen Rücken zu ziehen.

„Mein _Ich liebe Sie_ war nicht wörtlich gemeint", sagte House.

Chase reagierte nicht auf seine höhnische Bemerkung. Unbeirrt zog er ihn über sich, bis House den Boden unter den Füßen nicht mehr spürte.

„Liegen Sie bequem?" erkundigte sich Chase.

„Oh Gott, Chase, ich bin doppelt so schwer wie Sie. Das schaffen Sie nicht. Sie landen auf Ihrem hübschen Bauch zwischen Bad und Wohnzimmer. Und holen sich einen Bruch."

oOo

Aber es funktionierte. Wie alles, was Glückskind Chase anpackte. Er schnaufte und keuchte, aber er trug ihn ohne Erschütterung oder einer Pause hinüber zum Sofa, wo er ihn ablud. Auch dabei empfand House keine Schmerzen.

Das weiche Polster war Balsam für seinen Körper. Doch die Entzugserscheinungen verschlimmerten sich, was allerdings nicht auf Chases Konto ging.

Er fröstelte. Seine Zahnreihen klappten aufeinander und verursachten ein lang anhaltendes Dröhnen in seinem Schädel.

Jemand, vermutlich Chase, stopfte eine Steppdecke um ihn. Dankbar zog er sie bis zum Kinn.

„Sind Sie da, Chase?" Er konnte nicht anders; ständig gaukelte sein Verstand ihm vor, dass Chase nur der trügerische Himmelsbote war, nach dem er sich sehnte.

„Hinter Ihnen."

Verdutzt schaute er an sich herunter. Chases Arm lag über seiner Brust, sein eines Bein, perfekt geformt und beneidenswert muskulös unter der Hose, quer über seinen. Eine Hand glättete fast sinnlich sein Haar. Verstört ob so viel geballter Intimität schauderte er zusammen.

„Nichts gegen Sie, aber ich muss kotzen."

„Tun Sie's."

„Sie wollen mich demütigen."

„Wenn Sie den Eimer treffen, soll's mir recht sein."

Er traf. Chase sorgte dafür.

House stöhnte auf. Trotz der Besorgnis und Umsicht seines Assistenzarztes, der sich so tapfer bewährte, fühlte er sich erniedrigt und primitiv.

Ein Glas Wasser wurde an seine rissigen Lippen geführt. Er hatte Durst, aber er würde nicht trinken, sonst wäre der letzte Rest Stolz dahin.

„House", sagte Chase fast streng, was einen krassen Gegensatz zu seiner Körperlichkeit erzeugte. „Sie müssen trinken. Dann ist es schneller vorbei."

„Ich trinke nicht, damit Sie mich unkontrolliert ans eigene Bein pinkeln sehen."

Chase seufzte. „Ich bin Arzt, schon vergessen? Und wir haben einen Deal geschlossen."

Resignierend gehorchte House. In diesem Moment legte er es nicht darauf an, es sich mit Chase zu verscherzen.

„Ich pisse an das falsche Bein", prophezeite er. „Dann haben wir den Salat."

„Soll ich ihn festbinden?"

„Um Gottes Willen, Sie haben's geschafft! Ich bin schockiert. Nein, das lassen Sie hübsch bleiben."

Chase ließ ein amüsiertes Glucksen hören, das ihn eigenartigerweise beschwichtigte. Er lehnte den Kopf zurück an Chases Schulter. Sie war weich und so, als hätte sie auf ihn gewartet. Der Duft seiner Jugend konkurrierte mit seinem Gestank und gewann.

„Sie müssen mich hassen", wisperte House.

„Nein", widersprach Chase direkt an seinem Ohr. „Sie sind bewundernswert. Sie stehen das durch, und wenn Sie's hinter sich haben, bin ich stolz auf Sie."


End file.
